Forever
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: A collection of interconnected and separate Namikaze!Kagome drabbles. Installment 1: Boruto daydreams about his potential jounin-sensei. Kagome x Boruto x Naruto x Minato
1. Secretly: Boruto I

****Pairings:** Kagome/Boruto/Naruto/Minato**

 **Installment 1:** Boruto daydreams about his potential jounin-sensei.

 **A/N:** Inspired greatly by Uchiha B's IY/Naruto fanfic titled 'Obsessive', that she wrote a few months ago. I thought "why not have some Uzumaki/Namikaze Incest?!" Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter I – Secretly: Boruto  
**

Graduation day.

It couldn't come any slower. The days grew long and Boruto became bored out of his mind as Shino-sensei droned on in the background. In his opinion, these lessons were always a waste of his time.

He didn't really want to know (though Kaa-san would say he should) the properties of plants and how certain flowers could probably be life-threatening if you possibly touched it!

 _'Sakura-ba-chan would've slapped me by now, 'ttabasa.'_

He couldn't help it – he wanted to spar, practice kunai training with his Tou-san and show Kagome-ba-chan how good he got at producing clones.

 _'At least_ _ **she**_ _would acknowledge me. . .unlike Tou-san, who's always too busy to spare at least five minutes.'_

"Hey, brat. Fatty asked you a question. Who do you think your jounin-sensei will be?" Inojin turned his gaze towards the blond brat while Choucho began silently fuming besides him and Shikadai, who was already fast asleep on his pile of books. _'Lazy ass'._

Seriously?! Boruto jumped up on the desk in front of Inojin, ignoring Sarada's whispered warnings of 'Shino-sensei is staring at you' as he pointed a finger at the pale freak with orange hair. "I'm not a brat, Ino-baka! And Kagome-ba-chan will be my jounin-sensei – 'ttebasa! She's amazing and I'll kick your butt once she trains me!" he sounded smug as he said it, ignoring the looming presence behind him as he daydreamed about how beautiful his ba-chan looked when she –

Shino appeared behind Boruto in a flash, most of the class flinching away in surprise or awe of their silent, intimidating teacher. "Boruto, detention. After class."

"B-but Shino-sensei! I have training after with Kagome-ba-chan!"

He was horrified at the thought of possibly missing a training session and the thought of staying in the classroom with his creepy sensei sent shivers up his spine. There was absolutely no way he was staying after class for detention!

"If you had been quiet in the first place, you wouldn't have gotten detention." was Shino's matter-of-fact reply. He gave Boruto a pointed stare and adjusted his eyegear before moving in front of the classroom again to resume the rest of the lesson. He didn't think the boy would prove to be much of a problem at first but then again, this was Naruto's son and if he knew anything about Naruto, it was that he and his son were fiercely alike.

It was almost scary. _'Almost.'_


	2. Secretly: Boruto II

**Installment 2:** Jealously rears its ugly head.

 **A/N:** I'll be randomly updating this as my interest follows. Please take heed of the prompts at the beginning of each chapter and read things carefully. Some chapters will be connected and some will not.

* * *

 **Chapter II – Secretly: Boruto II**

They were in the middle of sparring when Sasuke-oji-san suddenly appeared. Sarada's cry of 'papa!' startled him out of his stance as Kagome-ba-chan turned away from him to speak with Sasuke.

Boruto stood, staring. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows as a permanent frown began to form on his face. Sarada moved off to stand beside him and he missed the disappointed look that appeared on her face as her papa completely ignored her.

There was one thing he never quite got between Sasuke-oji-san and Kagome-ba-chan. Outside of missions, they never spoke more than a single word to each other, even going so far as to actively avoid one another. In fact, Kagome-ba-chan always got a funny look on her face every time Sasuke-oji-san was mentioned. But during missions they were considerably professional, and a lot of the older Shinobi said they were the best together. But he had this funny feeling that formed at the pit of stomach every time the older Shinobi was around. He didn't like it.

Even now, seeing Kagome and Sasuke speaking quietly to one another made him uncomfortable.

Gah! It made his mood sour and worsen.

"You're so predictable."

Scowling, he turned angry blue eyes to Mitsuki and really couldn't stand the knowing smirk on his abnormally pale face. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, your feelings are quite transparent when it comes to Sasuke-san and Kagome-san." Mitsuki replied, smiling eerily. "Did you know, they used to date? Sarada doesn't like to talk about it but it's true~"

Boruto sputtered, clenching his hands into fists. Something bad settled inside his chest and he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Was he? Could he be. . . _jealous_?


End file.
